Alvarez Empire arc
The current, 17th story arc of Fairy Tail. With Fairy Tail's revival accomplished, Mest Gryder reveals the disturbing truth about Makarov Dreyar's disbanding of the guild one year ago. The Seventh Master Erza Scarlet must face her greatest challenge as the new leader, as the guild is about to face the most terrifying threat yet, which even the Magic Council is desperately trying, but are barely able to stop. The military-driven Albareth Empire from the Western Continent is poised to launch a full-scale war upon Ishgar to lay claim to Fairy Tail's secret artifact, Lumen Histoire. Summary A New Leader and the Overseas Threat Five days after the formal restoration of the Fairy Tail Guild, the members begin construction of their new building in the crater, where their old building once stood. Leaderless, the members propose several ideas to locate the Sixth Master, Makarov, but others do not share their optimism. Levy finalizes the groundwork for the official re-establishment of the guild, thanks to her, Gajeel and Pantherlily's connections in the Magic Council. Since Makarov's whereabouts are unknown, Fairy Tail has to elect a Seventh Master to replace him. Meanwhile a typical brawl erupts between the guild members, until it is interrupted by an angry Erza. Levy quickly decides to make Erza the Seventh Guild Master, much to the latter's surprise, and the approval of a member no one seemed to remember: Mest Gryder; who also expresses that only Fairy Tail can save their Sixth Master, who is in an apparent dire situation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 438, Pages 2-19 Mest leads Erza to the basement of the Fairy Tail building, where Lumen Histoire is concealed in. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla follow them, despite being ordered not to do so. Mest then shares his memories about his undercover mission in the Magic Council. His main objective was to gain intelligence about the Western Continent, home of the Albareth Empire, which attempted to invade Ishgar in X781 to obtain Lumen Histoire. With the Council devastated as of the Fairy Tail-Tartaros War, as well as the destruction of Face, Ishgar has been left without defense from an invasion from the West, prompting Makarov to disband Fairy Tail to protect them, then depart to the Albareth Empire in order to negotiate with their authorities and stall them as long as possible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Pages 2-19 The ones present at the Lumen Histoire's chamber decide to form a team and depart for the Albareth Empire on a stealth mission to track down Makarov's whereabouts and bring him back home. Mest also describes the reformed Magic Council to be under pressure from the potential war threat from the West, just like their predecessors. At the same time, Gajeel manages to overhear their conversation from ground level and comes up with a plan to reform the B Team from the Grand Magic Games and find Laxus to complete it, apparently knowing where he might be. Meanwhile, Levy hands the documents regarding the Fairy Tail's legal status to Jura, finalizing the rebirth of the guild. Warrod is evidently happy with the news, although he silently expresses concern about Mest's plan. Wolfheim scolds Warrod for his cheery attitude, angrily reminding him about the Albareth Empire's threat, but is stopped by Hyberion, who explains that the Albareth problem must be dealt with peacefully, otherwise the resulting war would have disastrous consequences for Ishgar. Levy inquiries about the First God of Ishgar, God Serena, being on the side of Ishgar, only for Hyberion to state ominously that he defected to Albareth to become a member of the personal guard of Emperor Spriggan: the Spriggan Twelve; whose members are on a level equal to his own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 2-20 Caracole Island: First Contact Team Natsu sails to Alakitasia, although Mest notes that they have to make a stop at Caracole Island midway for resupply, since they need ten days to arrive at the continent. He also mentions that a spy is currently residing at the island, who might have intelligence about Albareth. Elsewhere, Gajeel's squad arrives at the location where Laxus and his Thunder God Tribe was hanging around. Gajeel and Levy explain that the chances of successful infiltration of Albareth are nearly non-existent, but the tactic of separating their teams could improve them. Back at the ship, Team Natsu prepares for a landfall at Caracol, but they notice Albareth Navy's there as well. Natsu and Wendy overhear that Imperials are looking for a spy, and so, the entire crew disguises themselves as members of Cait Shelter. After being inspected, the guards let them through. A child is seen going after the soldiers, crying after his father. One of them draws a knife, trying to dispose of the boy out of annoyance, much to the populace's shock and Natsu's rage, who unleashes it alongside Gray, Lucy and Erza upon the Imperials.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 441, Pages 2-19 Wendy, Happy and Carla decide to search for the child's dad, and Mest also joins to aid them, while the rest continues to hold off the marines. After their forces are defeated, Erza notes that another ship might bring reinforcements, and that they need to prepare, while she and Natsu are casually drinking at the bar owned by a man that intends to popularize Star Mangoes in Ishgar, completely unfazed with the ruckus. However, their rest is interrupted by a person that introduces himself as Marin Hollow, member of the Albareth Army's Brandish Squad. Erza attempts to avenge the loss of the barkeeper, but finds out that she's unable to requip. Lucy attempts to summon a Celestial Spirit, but her abilities are nullified as well by the Spatial Magic. Marin then kidnaps the girls into what he refers to as his 'personal resting space' and returns an utterly beaten Mest, whose powers were also nullified. Natsu attempts to fight Marin, but he dodges his attacks and manages to land hits on both him and confused Gray, declaring himself as the ruler of space. Meanwhile, a woman scolds Marin for playing around, and he quickly compliments her, revealing that she is Brandish μ, member of the Spriggan Twelve and his supervisor, while Natsu and Gray are terrified of the humongous amount of power they sense inside her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Pages 2-19 Meanwhile, Team B has stopped off at a hot spring which happens to be owned by Blue Pegasus. There they meet Ichiya who reveals the Thunder Tribe joined with their guild after Fairy Tail's disbandment to Gajeel's chagrin as he wanted to save it as a surprise. In the scuffle, Gajeel is knocked into the woman's bath, where he lands on top of Levy to both their embarrassment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Pages 1-9 Back at Caracole, Natsu and Gray prepare for whatever Brandish is going to do. But she surprisingly ignores them, complaining about not getting a Star Mango herself. Marin tries to direct her to the Fairy Tail members but she's not interested and tells him to release the girls, scaring him into doing so by causing the island to grow to everyone's surprise. Natsu complains that Mest was hurt during the last fight, so Brandish seemingly disintegrates Marin as a form of compensation. Brandish reveals she knows they're Fairy Tail members and that Marakov is alive, before warning them to not continue their journey. To prove her point, she causes the island to shrink, stranding both them and the citizens in the water before vanishing, leaving Team Natsu to contemplate the strength of their enemy after seeing this display.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Pages 9-31 The fishing fleet arrives at the former location of Caracole Island and rescues the population, with Erza helping to locate everyone. Team Natsu is then teleported by Mest to an underwater temple, directly below Caracole, revealing it as a rendezvous location with the spy. Suddenly the temple begins to move, and is revealed to be Sorano's submarine, Olympia. Sorano reveals that she knows Makarov's location, and the submarine departs towards Alakitasia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 444, Pages 1-13 Return of the Emperor Meanwhile, in the capital city of Albareth Empire, Vistarion, Makarov and Yazir play a game of Rejenca, while discussing the rumors of Fairy Tail's revival and Emperor Spriggan's disposition towards Makarov, who is surprised that Spriggan welcomed him with open arms as a guest, as well as his openness to negotiations. Yazir reveals that the emperor has a habit of wanderlust and rarely appears in the capital. Moments later, they hear a commotion from the street, and people announce that their beloved emperor has returned. Makarov is informed that Spriggan will listen to his concerns, but he is shocked to see that the emperor is Zeref himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 444, Pages 14-19 Battles and Events References Arc Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Unofficially Titled Articles